


Die Puppenspieler brechen aus

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Die Puppenspieler
Genre: Charakterwandlung, F/M, M/M, aber egal, absolut NICHT historisch korrekt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Cesare Borgia ist sicher nicht für seine christliche Nächstenliebe und Zärtlichkeit bekannt. Für Manipulation, Hurerei und Gewalt dagegen schon. Doch seit Saviya die Wahrsagerin seines Vaters ist, gerät alles durcheinander. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hat er nicht das Bedürfnis jemanden zu besitzen, sondern sich um jemanden zu kümmern. Und dann ist da noch Richard. In den Saviya verliebt ist und welcher sich hitzköpfig gegen die Obrigkeit im Vatikan aufbegehrt. Cesare liebt es ihn zu provozieren und ihn bis zum Äußersten zu reizen. Es könnte so weitergehen, doch Saviya will Rom verlassen und dann eröffnet ihm sein Vater, der neue Papst Alexander VI., dass sie als Hexe verbrannt werden soll. Cesare sieht nur eine Möglichkeit sie zu retten: Richard.





	Die Puppenspieler brechen aus

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF bezieht sich auf den Film "Die Puppenspieler" von der ARD. Vor allem auf den 2. Teil. Der Film basiert auf dem Buch "Die Puppenspieler" von Tanja Kinkel. Ich habe es allerdings nicht gelesen, sondern nur den 2. Teil bei Freundin im Fernsehen gesehen. Die letzte Stunde und die Art wie Cesare, Saviya und Richard miteinander umgegangen sind, hat in mir die Idee für diese FF geweckt. Falls ich in Teilen nicht akkurat gegenüber Buch, Film oder Geschichte bin, tut mir das leid. Historisch korrekt ist die kleine Geschichte definitiv nicht ;)  
> Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß!
> 
> Kurze Vorinfo:  
> Richards Mutter wurde von einem Inquisitor vergewaltigt und als Hexe verbrannt. Er wird von seinem Onkel, Jakob Fugger, aufgenommen und aufgezogen. Sein Ziel ist es, den Mörder seiner Mutter zu finden und sie zu rächen. Als Jakob Fugger nach Italien reist um die Papstwahl zu beeinflussen, sieht Richard seine Chance gekommen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er auf die Zigeunerin Saviya und verliebt sich in sie. Diese arbeitet kurz darauf als Wahrsagerin für Kardinal Ridrigo Borgia und prophezeit ihm, dass er Papst wird. Sein Sohn Cesare verliebt sich in Saviya, welche zwar Gefühle für Richard hat, Cesare jedoch nicht zurückweist. Richard schafft es Rache zu üben, doch Papst Alexander VI. wird vorgeworfen mit einer Zigeunerin zu schlafen. Saviya war zwar nicht die Geliebte von Alexander VI., wird jedoch zur Beschwichtigung als Bauernopfer verwendet und soll als Hexe verbrannt werden...

Der Moment, als sein Vater ihm sagte, dass Saviya verbrannt werden sollte, ließ sein Herz stocken. Erinnerungen durchzogen Cesares Gedanken. Erinnerungen an Momente der Zweisamkeit, an ihr Lächeln und ihre Berührungen. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass ihr Herz einem anderen gehörte, dass sie bei ihm war, weil sie dafür bezahlt wurde. Und trotzdem hatte sie ihm das Gefühl gegeben ihn zu mögen, ihn nicht zu verachten. Aber auch nicht ihn zu fürchten.  
Er wusste nicht, was er gemacht hätte, wenn doch.  
Das machte ihn sicher nicht zu einem guten Menschen, aber warum sollte es auch? Er hatte nichts anderes gelernt außer zu manipulieren, zu provozieren und Köpfe abzuschlagen.  
Cesare sah seinen Vater schweigend an, konnte nicht zeigen was er wirklich empfand. Sein Vater, der Papst, würde ihn ansonsten als Schwächling bezeichnen und ihn bestrafen, da war er sich sicher.   
Statt aufzuschreien, zwang er sich zu einem Grinsen.  
Warum? Sie hatte nichts gemacht. Sie war nicht die Zigeunerin, mit der sein Vater schlief. Sie hatte seinem Vater nur die Karten gelesen und ihm gesagt, was er hören wollte.  
Sie hatte es nicht verdient und doch würde sie brennen. Heute Nacht schon.  
Richard!  
Der Name in seinen Gedanken ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
Richard würde sie retten.  
Ja, Richard würde sie retten, da war er sich sicher.   
Wenn er nur rechtzeitig davon wissen würde.  
Mit einem Mal erschien die Welt wieder klar.  
„Entschuldigt mich, Eure Eminenz, ich habe noch einen Termin bei einem Weinhändler.“  
Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, erklang seines Vaters Stimme, voll von Schadenfreude und Sadismus: „Schau auf dem Rückweg bei der Hexe vorbei. Stell sicher, dass sie tot ist.“  
„Wie Ihr wollt.“  
Mit einer Verbeugung und einem schiefen Grinsen verabschiedete sich Cesare.  
Einmal außerhalb des Saales, musste er sich beherrschen nicht loszurennen. Sollte sein Vater misstrauisch sein, wäre jeder Verfolger jetzt erst recht skeptisch.  
Die Kapuze übergezogen, eilte er so langsam wie möglich von Gasse zu Gasse, bemüht jeden Beobachter abzuschütteln, falls möglich.   
Doch die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont und er konnte es sich nicht leisten noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden.  
Schweren Herzens und tief atmend stand er schließlich vor den Toren von Jakob Fugger. Einer der Wächter beäugte ihn misstrauisch, traute sich jedoch noch nicht etwas gegen ihn zu sagen.  
„Es ist ein Notfall. Ich muss zu Richard. Oder holt ihn her.“  
Seine Dringlichkeit schien so ehrlich zu wirken, wie sie gemeint war und nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Richard vor ihm, die Hand auf seinem Schwertknauf, die Locken widerspenstig über den Augen. Anton stand hinter ihm, kaum verdeckte Wut im Blick.  
Cesare schluckte, die Faust fest an seinen Oberschenkel gepresst.  
Richard starrte und schwieg, jederzeit zu einem Kampf bereit. Cesare bewunderte seine Zurückhaltung und vermisste die Impulsivität gleichermaßen.  
„Saviya soll heute Abend als Hexe verbrannt werden!“  
Panik machte sich in Richard breit, doch er schien sie noch zu unterdrücken. Löblich und vernünftig, aber nicht was Cesare jetzt wollte.  
„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit! Du musst sie retten!“  
„Warum ich? Warum schickst du mich vor, anstatt selbst zu gehen?“  
„Weil ihr euch liebt. Ich habe nirgends wohin ich mit ihr fliehen könnte.“  
Er schluckte.  
„Ich werde euch helfen, aber es ist mir nicht bestimmt Saviya zu retten. Und auch dir wird es nicht gelingen, wenn wir nicht aufbrechen!“  
Eine kurze Handbewegung von Richard war alle Vorwarnung, die Cesare bekam, bevor ihm ein Schwert gegen den Hals gedrückt wurde.  
„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?“  
Cesare wagte es nicht zu schlucken, doch sein Hals war rau und trocken. Richards Nähe benebelte seine Sinne und doch zwang er sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Weil ich Saviya mag. Und weil sie unschuldig ist.“  
„Ach, mit auf einmal spielen wir den Helden? Ein schlechtes Gewissen passt nicht zu dir, Borgia!“  
Cesare hob die Hände verteidigend.  
„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie stirbt. Und ich weiß, dass du sie retten kannst.“  
Richard starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang an, suchend, ob er eine Lüge wohl entdecken könnte. Das Schwert drückte noch stärker gegen seinen Hals, ließ ihm kaum Raum zum Atmen. Eine große Hand Richards drückte von hinten gegen seinen Kopf, hielt ihn davon ab der Klinge auszuweichen.  
„Wenn du mich betrügst, stirbst du. Es ist mir egal, ob ich dann hingerichtet werde, aber solltest du uns hintergehen, werde ich einen Weg finden, damit dein Tod schmerzhaft wird. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
Cesare nickte nur leicht und drückte sich dabei weiter gegen Richards Hand, die ihn noch hielt. Das Schwert ging auf Abstand, doch Richard war weiterhin nah, hielt ihn weiterhin fest, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Und obwohl nichts mehr seine Kehle eindrückte, so fiel es Cesare doch schwer zu atmen.  
Wäre Saviya nicht in Gefahr, er würde …  
Mit einem Ruck entfernte sich Richard von ihm, den Blick abgewendet.  
„Anton, sage meinem Onkel Bescheid. Er kann sich offen von mir abwenden, wenn er möchte. Ich würde es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Aber ich kann keine Unschuldige sterben lassen. Erst recht nicht auf diese Weise. Er wird wissen, warum.“  
Anton nickte, als ob diese kleine Rede einen Sinn gehabt hätte. Als ob Richard zeigen wollte, dass seine Beweggründe aus mehr bestanden als aus Gefühlen für Saviya.  
„Beweise mir nicht, dass du ein besserer Mensch bist. Beweise es Saviya. Wir müssen jetzt los!“  
Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu vergeuden, wendete sich Cesare ab, zog die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kloster. Nur Augenblicke später war Richard an seiner Seite, grimmig und entschlossen.   
„Haben wir einen Plan?“  
„Wenn du hineinstürmen und Saviya retten als Plan bezeichnest, dann ja. Es sind nur Mönche, sie sollten sich schneller ergeben als ein Haufen wilder Hunde.“  
„Willst du sie etwa alle umbringen?“  
„Nur, wer darauf besteht Saviya zu verbrennen.“  
„Das ist nur fair.“  
Einen Moment später: „Wir können sie ja noch verwarnen, dann können sie zumindest wählen.“  
Cesare zuckte mit den Schultern, so weit das während des Rennens möglich war: „Klingt fair.“

Sie hätten Freunde sein können. Irgendwann, als Kinder oder in einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Land, hätten sie Freunde sein können. Freunde … oder mehr. Cesare schluckte. Er war kurz davor Saviya vor dem Tod zu retten und sie und Richard gemeinsam aus dem Land zu schicken. Er empfand mehr für Saviya als für eine andere Frau zuvor. Oder er gestand es sich zumindest ein. Jetzt war mit Sicherheit nicht der Zeitpunkt sich auch noch über seine Gefühle für Richard Gedanken zu machen.  
Nein, wahrlich nicht.

Die Wachen des Klosters standen im Innenhof, genauso wie eine Gruppe Mönche, welche mit gierigen Blicken auf den Scheiterhaufen starrten. Saviya war gerade erst gefesselt worden, ihre Wächter standen noch mit ihr auf dem Holzgerüst.

Cesare zog die Kapuze hoch, versteckte sein Gesicht eilig unter dem dicken Stoff. Wenn er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance auf ein Leben haben wollte, so durfte er nicht erkannt werden.

„Lasst sie frei oder kämpft!“

Für einen Augenblick schienen alle wie erstarrt bei dem Auftritt der zwei Kämpfer, zu allem bereit. Wie auf Befehl kam Bewegung in alle. Die meisten Mönche versteckten sich, rannten zurück in ihr Kloster, wenn die Tore nicht schon geschlossen worden waren. So viel zur christlichen Nächstenliebe.  
Richard und Cesare ignorierten sie, konzentrierten sich stattdessen auf die Wachen, welche ihre Schwerter zückten und zu ihnen stürmten.

„Wir hätten doch etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen können.“

„Zu spät. Außerdem sind wir stärker als zehn von ihnen.“

Zumindest für seine eigene Kampfkraft galt das, dachte sich Cesare. Was Richard an Übung fehlte, machte er jedoch in Leidenschaft wett, wie sich im nächsten Moment herausstellte.

Ein Gegner nach dem anderen fiel oder floh, während sie unermüdlich parierten und zuschlugen. Rücken an Rücken kämpften sie sich langsam in Richtung Scheiterhaufen. Ihre Arme wurden schwer, die Schwerter stumpfer und das Geschrei leiser.  
Richard hieb mit aller Kraft, durchbrach die Deckung der meisten. Doch für seine eigene Verteidigung war Cesare zuständig. Er wehrte die Schläge gegen Richard ab, lenkte sie ins Nichts oder zu sich, drängte die Gegner zurück, um Richard mehr Zeit zu verschaffen.

Ein Schrei ließ alle innehalten, war das Todesurteil für einen der Wächter.

Flammen streckten sich zum Himmel, leckten an dem Holzgerüst und Saviyas Saum. Einer der Mönche hatte sich wohl als Werkzeug Gottes gesehen und wollte das Urteil vollstrecken.

„Richard!“

Wütend stieß Richard vor, schlug zwei Gegner mit seinen Schultern zu Boden und stürzte auf den Scheiterhaufen zu.  
Hin und her gerissen versuchte Cesare die anderen zu halten, zu besiegen und zu überleben. Der Mönch starb, ebenso eine weitere Wache. Doch sie kamen immer näher, wehrten immer mehr Schläge ab, brachen immer häufiger durch seine Deckung.

Er musste sich etwas überlegen und zwar schnell, sonst war jedwede Hoffnung auf ein Leben verloren. Und Richard konnte sich wohl kaum gegen alle wehren und Saviya retten.

Kurzerhand holte er aus und ließ er sich fallen, auf die Beine zielend. Er traf nicht genau, aber er traf, brachte die Gegner kurzzeitig aus dem Gleichgewicht, einen sogar zu Fall. Die Überraschung ausnutzend, sprang er wieder auf, verteilte halbherzige Hiebe nach allen Seiten und rannte. Er wusste nicht, ob und wie stark er jemanden erwischt hatte, aber das war auch egal. Alles was zählte waren Richard und Saviya. Richard hatte sie sicher in seinen Armen, ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, ihren Körper fest an sich gepresst.

Alles was zählte war ihr Leben, war der eine Mann, welcher sie jetzt bedrohte.

Cesare nahm alle Kraft zusammen, sprang ihm mit Schwung in den Rücken. Mit einem Krach fielen sie zusammen zu Boden, die Rüstung ein schweres Gewicht auf seinen Beinen. Aber das war egal, er musste sie retten, musste ihnen zur Flucht verhelfen. Hektisch wand er sich aus dem Knäuel an Gliedern, in das er sich verstrickt hatte. Hektisch griff er ein weiteres Mal nach seinem Schwert, bereit zu einem weiteren Mord.

Geschrei und Hufgeklapper rissen Cesare aus seinem Strudel an Gedanken, ließen ihn innehalten. Berittene Soldaten stürmten den Innenhof, bereit zur Schlacht.

„Vater!“

Erstaunt drehte sich Cesare zu Richard um, welcher inzwischen direkt bei ihm stand, Saviya neben sich, nicht mehr auf den Armen. Ein weiterer Blick zu den Soldaten und er erkannte Jakob Fugger sowie seinen engsten Berater Anton. Vater?

„Flieht, ihr Narren!“

Das war eine vorzügliche Idee. Cesare drehte sich wieder zu Richard um, um diesen ebenfalls daran zu erinnern, da wurde er gewaltvoll am Arm gepackt und weggezerrt. Stolpernd versuchte er sich zu befreien. Er hatte noch nicht einmal den Wächter am Boden getötet, wollte ihnen doch den Rücken frei halten.

„Was tust du? Lass mich los!“

Doch Richards fester Griff wurde nicht locker, sondern nur stärker.

„Sei ruhig und komm mit!“

Kurz wand sich Richard um. Was er in dessen Blick sah, ließ Cesare verstummen ließ ihn mitrennen. Durch die Gassen und die Stadt. Zu den Pferden und hinaus aufs Land, vorbei an schläfrigen Wachen und erstaunten Bewohnern.

Sie wurden nicht aufgehalten, hielt nicht an, bis die Nacht sie fest im Griff hatte.

Erst dann ließ Richard sein Pferd langsamer werden, hielt es schlussendlich bei einem kleinen Bach im Schatten eines Berges an. Ohne zu Zögern blickte er zu Cesare und schritt auf ihn zu. Nicht auf Saviya, sondern auf ihn. Mit entschlossener Miene und undurchdringlichem Blick. Würde er ihn nun umbringen? Er hatte ihn nicht betrogen, aber er hatte es verdient, so viel war sicher. Sein Vater hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie in Gefahr gewesen war und er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen, hatte nicht …

„Komm endlich darunter, damit ich dich verarzten kann.“

„Wie bitte?“, wollte er sagen, doch die Worte kamen nur verwaschen heraus, seine Sicht verschwamm. Es war doch alles okay gewesen, er hatte doch ohne Probleme reiten können. Was war passiert?  
Starke Hände ergriffen ihn, zogen ihn sanft von seinem Pferd. Richards Gesicht schwebte über ihm, besorgt und verschwommen, wie in einem Nebel. Auch Saviya tauchte auf, wie ein Gespenst aus der Vergangenheit.  
Würde er jetzt sterben? War das sein Ende? Seine letzte Tat?  
Mit aller Kraft zog Cesare seine Hand hoch, zog sie, bis er Richards Gesicht in den Händen hielt. Erstaunt blickte dieser zu ihm hinab. Was hatte er auch weggesehen?

„Ich bin nicht Saviya, Dummkopf.“

„Isch weiß …“

Für einen Augenblick konnte er die Hand noch halten, dann sackte sie zurück auf die Erde wie ein Stein.

„Du stirbst nicht. Nicht heute.“

Hände packten ihn, verdrehten sein Fleisch und jagten ihm Tränen in die Augen. Eine Flasche wurde an seine Lippen gesetzt und er trank automatisch. Hauptsache sie hörten auf ihn zu quälen. Ob sich Folter so wohl anfühlte?

„Nein. Schlimmer.“

Er schnaubte. Natürlich, Widerworte. Darum liebte er sie, beide.  
Dunkelheit ergriff von ihm Besitz, verdrängte den Schmerz.

____________________________

Licht.  
Licht, das ihn störte. Und dazu noch Geräusche. Wer wagte es?  
Es war ihm, als wären Jahre vergangen, als er wieder erwachte. Ebenso schmeckte auch der faulige Geschmack in seinem Mund, der ihn zum Würgen brachte.  
Hände ergriffen ihn, drehten ihn zur Seite als er sich übergab.  
Sanftes Streicheln über seinen Rücken half ihm, sich wieder zu beruhigen und zu erkennen, wer neben ihm saß: Saviya.  
Sie lebte und war bei ihm. Das war mehr, als er zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Schritte ertönten und ein Schatten verdrängte das Licht. Endlich wagte sich Cesare die Augen zu öffnen und sah Richard vor sich, verdreckt und blutig. Kurz flammte Panik in ihm auf, er beugte sich vor, wollte fragen, irgendwas sagen.

„Das ist dein Blut.“

Oh … Cesare blinzelte ein paar Mal und lehnte sich zurück. Ihm war schon wieder schlecht.

„Wo…?“

Richard sah sich um, als ob er die Umgebung das erste Mal sehen würde.

„Irgendwo in der Nähe von Florenz. Vielleicht noch einen Tagesritt, aber wir werden einen hohen Bogen um Florenz machen.“

Die Gründe kannte Cesare nur zu gut. Doch warum hatten sie ihn mitgenommen? Er war ihnen eine Last und sie hätten viel schneller fliehen können.

„Du hast uns gerettet und bist dabei fast gestorben. Natürlich helfen wir dir.“

Saviya schien ihn zu schimpfen, doch ihre Hand streichelte weiter beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Langsam verschwand sein Schwindel und seine Kraft kehrte zurück. Zumindest genug zum Sprechen.

„Ihr hättet mich da lassen können. Mein Vater wäre davon ausgegangen ihr hättet mich im Kampf besiegt.“

Richard schnaubte: „Was für eine grandiose Idee. Das hätten wir doch besser mal machen sollen. Nur, dass du dann gestorben wärst. Die Truppen deines Vaters haben lange gebraucht und einige der Mönche abgeschlachtet. Mein Onkel war hier und hat uns von der Lage berichtet. Offiziell ist nichts passiert. Alle Beteiligten wurden mundtot gemacht, wenn sie es nicht schon waren. Er und seine Söldner waren schnell genug von dem Geschehen weg und haben bei den Wachen keine Zeugen hinterlassen. Ich glaube dem Papst ist nur wichtig, dass wir außer Landes sind und kein Zeugnis seiner Unfähigkeit in Rom bleibt.“  
Cesare versuchte es an einem Schulterzucken.  
„Das klingt nach ihm.“

Und dann: „Ist dein Vater wieder zurück gekehrt?“  
Richard stutzte: „Mein V…? Was?“

„So hast du ihn jedenfalls genannt, als er mitten im Gefecht ankam.“

Richard wurde rot, den Blick voller gemischter Emotionen.  
„Er hat mich aufgezogen. Wenn er nicht wie ein Vater für mich ist, wer dann? Normalerweise nenne ich ihn in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so.“

Das war eindeutig nicht die gesamte Geschichte, aber Cesare beließ es dabei. Zu viel Wissen konnte gefährlich werden.

„Hat er denn auch gesagt, was mein Vater von meinem Verschwinden hält?“  
„Scheinbar noch nicht viel. Wir sind erst zwei Tage auf der Flucht. Du verschwindest wohl häufig genug, so dass er deine Abwesenheit offiziell als Rumhurerei abtun kann. Wie es im Untergrund aussieht, kann mein Onkel nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich hat er schon längst eine Verbindung zwischen dem Angriff und deinem Verschwinden gezogen.“

Langsam setzte sich Cesare auf.

„Er wird nach mir suchen. Und er wird nicht vor den Grenzen von Italien Halt machen. Lasst mich hier oder tut als wollt ihr Lösungsgeld für mich in Florenz. Ihr seid in Gefahr wenn ich bei euch bin.“

Beide starrten ihn für einen Moment an, dann schlug in Saviya. Mit der Hand. Auf den Hinterkopf.

„Was soll dieses aufopfernde Gehabe jetzt, Cesare? Meinst du, du bist jetzt ein guter Mensch, nur weil du mich gerettet hast?“

Cesare schwieg, wusste, dass jede Antwort falsch war. Natürlich war er in ihren Augen kein guter Mensch. Er manipulierte Menschen, war der Henker für seinen Vater. Von den Frauen, die er belogen und benutzt hatte, mal abgesehen. Es war das, was er gelernt hatte und wie er bisher am Leben geblieben war. Freundlich sein? Seinen Mitmenschen helfen? Das waren naive Ideale von einsamen Mönchen und übereifrigen Helden, die zu früh starben und in irgendeiner Gasse ausbluteten.  
Er war sicher kein Engel und kein Vorbild, aber er hatte sich an die Welt um ihn herum angepasst. Hätte er das nicht, hätte sein Vater ihn verstoßen. Und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, hatte ihn unterhalten. Bis er die erste Person getroffen hatte, die er nicht sterben sehen wollte. Was an Saviya so besonders war, konnte er nicht sagen. Sie war exotisch und intelligent, aber sanft und in sich ruhend. Sicher war auch eine seiner vorherigen Liebschaften so gewesen, doch er hatte es nicht gesehen, hatte sich nie die Blöße gegeben Gefühle zu entwickeln. Und jetzt konnte er nicht einfach wegsehen. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er nichts gemacht hätte. Machte ihn das zu einem besseren Menschen? Mit Sicherheit nicht, denn der Rest der Welt war ihm weiterhin egal, war für ihn weiterhin ein Spielzeug. Alle außer Saviya. Und Richard.

„Du bist ein machthungriger Mistkerl, genauso wie dein Vater. Glaube ja nicht, dass wir dich mit einem Mal mögen oder dir verzeihen, was du getan hast.“

„Ich weiß.“  
Cesare knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hatte diese Wut verdient. Aber hätten sie ihn zurückgelassen, dann hätte er sich ihr nicht stellen müssen.

„Was?“

„Ich habe nie behauptet ein guter Mensch zu sein.“  
Er blickte von Richard zu Saviya und zurück, den Kopf erhoben.  
„Ich habe mein Leben gelebt und das gemacht, worin ich gut bin. Ich bin nicht naiv, ich bin kein Engel. Aber so ist das Leben im Vatikan und ich hatte Spaß dabei. Ich will es nicht aufgeben, aber ich will es auch nicht zurück. Ich bin kein neuer Mensch weil ich Gefühle für dich habe. Aber ich will wissen was für ein Mensch ich sein kann, wenn ich diesen Gefühlen eine Chance gebe.“

Schweigen begegnete ihm und er redete einfach weiter, überraschte sich selbst dabei.

„Ich meine es wirklich, wenn ich sage, dass ihr in Gefahr seid, wenn wir gemeinsam reisen. Lasst mich hier, tauscht mich in Florenz gegen Geld, das ist sicherer. Aber wenn ihr es zulasst, bleibe ich bei euch. Ich will diese neue Seite von mir kennenlernen. Wer weiß schon wie ich hätte werden können? Ich verspreche, dass ich euch nicht hintergehen werde. Vielleicht merke ich, dass es nichts für mich ist, dann gehe ich zurück oder baue mir woanders etwas auf. Aber ich werde euch nicht verraten.“

Erschöpft sackte Cesare zusammen, hielt den Kopf kaum oben und musste sich mit den Armen abstützen.

Richard und Saviya tauschten einen weiteren Blick und eine unausgesprochene Diskussion aus. Schlussendlich nickte Richard und Saviya wandte sich wieder Cesare zu.

„Wir trauen dir nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass du sanft sein kannst, wenn du möchtest. Außerdem hatten wir uns bereits dazu entschlossen dich mitzunehmen, soweit du willst. Aber sei gewarnt: Verstoße gegen unsere Regeln, hintergehe uns und wir sind weg. Wir werden nicht zögern dich zurück zu lassen, sei dir versichert.“

Cesare lachte, was mehr einem Kichern glich: „Etwas anderes habe ich gar nicht erwartet. Klingt fair.“

Richard verdreht die Augen, grinste und hockte sich direkt vor ihn, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet.

„Außerdem interessiert es mich genauso was für Seiten du noch an dir hast. Und was mit deinen Gefühlen sonst noch so passiert. Immerhin hast du gesagt, dass du uns beide liebst.“

Cesares Atem stoppte, sein Herzschlag klang wie ein Trommelwirbel in seinem Kopf.  
Was? Hatte er das damals laut gesagt? Das konnte doch nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein!  
Und doch war Richard vor ihm, ein schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht und eine Herausforderung im Blick. Als ob Cesare nicht zu dem stehen würde, was er gesagt hatte. Als ob …

Mit mehr Kraft als er sich zugetraut hatte, ergriff Cesare Richards Gesicht und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen ohne zu zögern, ohne Zweifel, die Augen geschlossen. Warme Lippen, ein lauter Herzschlag in den Ohren, Seide und Brokat unter seinen Fingern, Locken an seine Wange gedrückt.

Der Kuss war nicht kurz, er war nicht neu sondern altbekannt, als ob sie sich so schon immer berührt hätten.

Langsam zog sich Cesare zurück, die letzten Momente von Nähe genießend. Richard hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete tief und seine Hände hielten immer noch an Cesares Hemd fest. 

Saviya kicherte, als sie jedem jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihre Wangen küsste.  
„Das wird wahrlich eine spannende Reise.“

Ende


End file.
